


The Middle

by FannibalToast



Series: The Merit of Seduction [3]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bedtime, Cuddling, Cute, Fluff, M/M, My Favorite Thruple, Or backpacking?, Spooning, shenanigram
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23342617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FannibalToast/pseuds/FannibalToast
Summary: Will usually sleeps in the middle, but tonight, he’s come to bed late.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter/Spencer Reid
Series: The Merit of Seduction [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668604
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	The Middle

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, friends. Just a short and sweet little muffin about my favorite boys and their sleeping arrangements :) Enjoy!

* * *

Will glances up from his book and hums softly in surprise. 

_After one already._

He rubs at his eyes as he stands, pausing to stretch and make sure the screen is secure over the fireplace, where the last few embers glow a soft, shadowed orange. He hadn’t meant to stay up so late, but Spencer’s latest book haul had contained some interesting finds. He would finish this one in the morning. Now, he’s ready to rest his eyes.

He pauses outside the bedroom door, listening. Spencer and Hannibal made their way to bed some hours before, and while he can make out the deep, even pull of Spencer’s breathing, Hannibal is silent. 

_He’s awake_. 

Pushing quietly into the room, squinting at the shapes splayed out on the bed, Will can’t help but smile. 

He’s used to being in the middle. They live and love well, the three of them, but Will often finds that, between Spencer’s sympathetic intelligence and Hannibal’s gentle cunning, he naturally fits as a common thread between them, the bridge by which empathy and enigma intertwine. That he ends up sleeping between them most nights is just a happy manifestation of their dynamic. 

But Will has come to bed late tonight, and he’s rewarded by the sight of Spencer wrapped around Hannibal, not so much a big spoon as a wiry little backpack, one leg thrown over Hannibal’s hips and tucked between knees, his arm pulling at the swell of Hannibal’s ribs, keeping him close. 

Hannibal’s fingers draw soft, delicate circles over Spencer’s knuckles. He hears Will enter, opens his eyes, and Will can see the plea there. 

“He’s very warm,” Hannibal whispers. “I’m sweating.”

Will chuckles. “Like a skinny little blast furnace, that one. Want me to dislodge him?”

Hannibal shakes his head, casting an affectionate glance over his shoulder. “Just the blanket, please.”

Will complies, earning a relieved sigh as he draws the covers away from Hannibal’s feet and legs. He does his best to unwind the sheets from the tangle of Spencer’s own limbs, and in the end, he unwraps just enough to pull over his own hips as he tucks himself against Hannibal’s chest. 

Will settles, arching into the kiss Hannibal drops to the back of his neck. “Nice being in the middle, hm?”

He feels a breath of laughter against his ear. 

“I may have to vie for this position more often.”

Will hums his approval, lulled by the feeling of Hannibal curled against him and the sound of Spencer’s breathing. Before he can miss his place at the center, he feels one of Spencer’s feet come to rest against his. Once he can feel them both, can savor their skin and their presence beside him, he at last ebbs towards sleep.


End file.
